Forum:Battle Aftermath
Reports of the tide of the battle of Willowdale and casualties. For a complete narrative of the battle see The Battle of Willowdale. Seriously Injured Those who were seriously injured in the battle by being brought to 1 HP or lower, but not killed. Those who have not used magical healing to remove their scars are Battle-scarred. *Sheriff Colquhoun *Enrique *Erevis *Gorgoroth *Jura *Kat *Rain *Sosostriss *Sparkle Pony *Ruthea Killed Those who gave their lives in service to the defence of Willowdale *The former Burgomaster of Marten's Dam *Many among the Firewalker Tribe *Ten of Gullykin's finest Halfling Sling Hunters *Private Ives *Hanz of the Knights of the Post (Reincarnated) *Kretor of the Knights of the Post (Reincarnated) *Reverend Mother (Resurrected) *Many among The Willowdale Wall Guards *Many among the citizens of Willowdale *Wutog (Reincarnated) Tide of the Battle Willowdale began with 30 hordes of humans and demi-humans, 2 hordes of goblins Hobgoblins and allies began with 25 hordes of Hobgoblins, 9 hordes of Orcs, and unknown assistance from The Necromancer or goblins. The First Push Willowldale lost 3 hordes, mostly goblins. 29 remain. Hobgoblins lost 8 hordes, mostly goblins. The Long Night Willowdale lost an additional 17 hordes. 12 remain. Hobgoblins lost 31 hordes, including 5 hordes of orcs who flee at sunrise. The Last Stand The Praetor was killed and the body of the First destroyed. Rebuilding Jura suggests, first to the Pathfinders and the Secret Society, that Willowdale should officially recognize the right of the Firewalkers to the Great Cedar Forest in thanks for their role in the battle. She explains privately that not only does it feel like a nice gesture, but that it would also provide some legal barrier to Jacob Plainsview setting up a logging operation in the forest and turning Willowdale into a second Marten's Dam. She also suggests that most of the Siege Engines sitting in the Golden Fields may be restored by the same spell that destroyed them. The engines could then be taken apart and the materials used to rebuild the town. As it is, some of the towers provide a collapse hazard. Ruthea suggests the comissioning and construction of some sort of statue or memorial honouring those who fought in the battle, to be placed in a highly visible location in town. Not only would it commemorate the fallen, but it could also drum up some tourism. Erevis will be providing free Speak With Dead castings for any family members or friends of those lost in the battle. Chorus' Nosoi familiar can do 3 castings per day with 6 questions lasting 12 minutes for any of the bereaved. As well he'll be working for the forseable future on making sure that the dead from both sides are properly dealt with, and even though it may cost him he'll perform a proper variant of the hobgoblin burial ritual by putting copper coins on their eyes before setting them in a mass pyre. For now the Praetor, the orc noble and any other important enemy dead will be kept in his mortuary for questioning. Halstein, having learnt that Jord has a smithy in town and that the warrior-priest is a stout companion, will demand that his mercenary price agreed to by General Wilson be put towards enhancing the smithy rather than building a whole new forge. Halstein is also going to the casters and other forgers in town and getting their opinion on reforging Warmonger into a different form after he sufficiently cowed it with threats of sundering. He wants to perhaps have the demon's life-spirit transfered to a composite longbow (+6 Str bonus), but if anyone else wanted another melee weapon made from it he'd be up to that challenge as well. It should be noted that he doesn't care that Warmonger is evil, and will laugh at the notion of destroying such a valuable weapon. He'll also work with Jord to reforge the Praetor's adamantine full plate and possibly re-working the tower shield into smaller sets of armor. Jura wants nothing to to with the Warmonger. She is very grateful for Erevis' attention to the dead. She isn't really a monument sort of person, but she admits it might help people grieve. She suggests perhaps a memorial garden. People could build statues or fountains or such in it if they wanted, and perhaps space could be set aside for healing herbs of general use, or for growing extra food for the families of the fallen, because the orphans will be hungry... she trails off here muttering something about making sure no one is alone. You get the feeling that she has a strong urge to help, but is overwhelmed by the sheer number of casualties. I'm assuming we want to get most of the Firewalkers back to their tribe as soon as possible. Jura's going to see if one or two want to stay in Willowdale as Druidic Initiates and ambassadors from the goblins, because why not. Are the surviving Gullykin hunters leaving for home immediately, and do they need an escort or anything else? Finally, what are we doing with any injured hobgoblins we find as we clear off the battlefield? Jura's in favour of a quick stab through the ribs, but Rahzer'ok might not agree...